


Under Pressure

by DatFreud



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFreud/pseuds/DatFreud
Summary: When training with the Z-sword to defeat Majin Buu, Gohan feels overwhelmed by the pressure. Luckly Kaioshin is there to help.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the Dragon Ball fandom, so I’m a bit nervous. Nevertheless, I still hope you will enjoy this Gohan/Kaioshin fanfic. Please let me know what you think of it.

_This sword is the ultimate weapon, and you removed it! Now you must master it. You must work harder than you ever have, because if you continue trembling the way you are now, your battle with Majin Buu will be over before it’s begun._

Those words echoed in Gohan’s mind. When Kibito first had scold him, he had been able to brush it off by inviting Kibito to try for himself. But as the hours passed and Gohan continued to struggle with Z-sword, the words became heavier and heavier. The faith of the earth and his friends rested on Gohan’s shoulders, and right now he couldn’t even move freely with the sword, let alone fight efficient with it. Every time he swung it he could fell it drain increasingly more of his energy. Maybe Kibito been in his right to doubt Gohan’s abilities?

Taking in a deep breath Gohan once more began swing the sword and moving his body around, mimicking a real fight. He was more slow than normal and his blows lacked strength, but he was determined to keep training. He jumped into the air, planning on using the momentum on his next blow, but to Gohan’s misfortune he misstepped and lost his balance.

“Do not hurt yourself Gohan,”  He heard Kaioshin gasp at him from the sidelines. From the corner of his eye, he could see both Kaioshin and Kibito watching him carefully.

 _If you continue trembling the way you are now, your battle with Majin Buu will be over before it’s begun_. Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat and got up once more. He could not let everyone down. But what if he couldn’t master the Z-sword? What if he wasn’t good enough? Gohan closed his eyes a griped the sword hard in an attempt to bury those unwanted thoughts. The sword was incredible heavy and just lifting it was an achievement in if self. But just lifting the Z-sword wouldn’t do much good against Majin Buu. He needed to be able to wield it, fight with it properly. He needed it to be an extension of himself. He had a long way to go.

 “Do not wear yourself out Gohan. Rest for a few minutes, “ Kaioshin  chimed in when Gohan once again feel to his knees, breathing heavily, “You have done so much. More than I ever dared hope,” he praised with a proud smile on his face. This boy continued to surprise him, and even though Kibito might doubt the boy, Kaioshin was certain in Gohan.

“No I still have a long way to go!” Gohan snapped back, taking the small Kai by surprise, before he picked up the Z-sword once more.   The Supreme Kai sighed, but since he already had witnessed the saiyans’ stubbornness firsthand, he knew better than to start an argument with Gohan. Instead he kept in the background and continued to observer Gohan and his training.

The Supreme Kai watched in astonishment as the young saiyan grew more and more used to the z-sword. The did truly continue to surprise him, not only with his physical abilities but also with his incredible determination. Even from his spot on the sideline Kaioshin could see the sweat dripping from Gohan’s chin and along his hairline from all the hard training. With Buu on the run, all odds were against them, and yet the boy still glowed with determination and a will to win. Kaioshin found it amazing to witness.  That strong mindset might be the key to winning against a foe far stronger than any of them. For the first time since he learned about Babidi, the Supreme Kai smiled genially. There was still hope for the universe.

A loud roar tore the Supreme Kai away from his own train of thoughts and back to Gohan and the Z-sword. The boy had just finished a particular hard attack sequence and was on his elbows and knees on the ground, panting hard with the heavy sword by his side.  Kibito snorted, clearly still unimpressed by the boy. Kaioshin shot him an angry glare. Gohan was doing the best he could. He needed engouement right now not doubt. Kibito didn’t break eye contact, only when Kaioshin narrowed his eyes in a silent warning, did Kibito lower his eyes and turned to leave. It might be for the better if the attendant wasn’t present, since it would seem that Kibito’s harsh words had gotten to the boy.  Kaoishin followed Kibito with his eyes as the taller kai left the traning ground. Only when Kibito was out of sight did the Supreme Kai return his attention to Gohan. Despite his companion’s lack of confidence in Gohan,  Kaioshin was still hopeful. A warm smile replaced the angry frown as he approached the boy on more time.

“Well done Gohan,” he praised the boy as he came to a hold in from him. Gohan was still on all fours on the ground, and Kaioshin couldn’t help but notice beads of sweat dripping from his chin. The boy was pushing himself hard. Mayby even to hard, which could become a problem. The last thing the needed was for Gohan to hurt himself during training.

“But may I suggest taking a break now?” without meaning to Kaioshin’s concern for the boy’s wellbeing slipped through his own defenses and colored his voice. Either Gohan hadn’t noticed the change or he simply didn’t care, because all he did was shake his head and reach for the sword once more.

“I can’t. Not yet,”  Gohan panted, closing his large hand around the sword’s handle and made a move to get up. But his body was too spent, too worn out after hours upon hours of training. When he tried to get up every muscle shook a screamed in pain. He hadn’t taken a single break to rest or even eat sine he pulled the z-sword out of the ground and now he paid the price. His body was at it’s limits.

Kaioshin noticed this, and his worry for the boy grew, not only because Gohan was their last trump card against Buu. Another reason for the kai’s worry was that he had begun to care for the boy. Therefor it hurt to see him like this. His worry quickly became ten folded when Gohan’s legs gave out under the warrior, and forced him to the ground.

“Gohan!?” Kaioshin gasped in surprise and quickly reached for Gohan, lifting on arm around his tiny shoulders thereby stopping Gohan from crashing to the ground. As he helped support the boy’s weight, he could fell Gohan’s labored breathing against his neck. It was a strange and unfamiliar sensation and to Kaioshin’s surprise, he didn’t find it unwelcome. But that was a thought for another day. Right now, he had more important things to worry about.

“Gohan,” the Kai repeated in a kind a patient voice, when the boy did react the first time, “I know you want to improve yourself and fast, but you still need to take off yourself,” Kaioshin tried to reason with the boy, “you do need to rest. And eat. Then you can continue your training. That I promise,” The Supreme Kai added and tried to catch the Gohan’s eyes, but the saiyan kept his gaze locked on the ground, as if he hadn’t heard a word the Supreme Kai just said. Kaioshin sighed in annoyance. He really did care for the boy and wanted to help, but his patience wearing thin.

“Gohan.” To the Supreme Kai’s relief, the young man nodded silently, finally giving a response, “Would you allow me to teleport us back to my residence?” he asked just to make sure he wouldn’t overstep any boundaries by teleporting him, saiyans were a proud people after all, and therefore such an act might be misunderstood as an indicator for Kaioshin thinking Gohan was weak.  Slowly Gohan looked up from the ground and one again he nodded. Kaioshin wasted no time and with a hand on Gohan’s shoulder and teleported them both to the big house Kaioshin used to share with the other Kais. Now it was only him and Kibito left.

With much effort Kaioshin guided Gohan to his sleeping chamber and placed Gohan on the big bed in the middle of the room. The small Kai watched as Gohan sighed and fell back on the bed. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the obvious display of the tiredness. It appeared Kaiohsin had made the right decision, despite Gohan’s initial protest. The deity sat down on the bed next to Gohan with his front facing the boy. Gohan had his eyes closed and his mouth  was slightly open. His breathing had slowed down quite a bit, which pleased the Supreme Kai. But despite the fact that Gohan had started to calm down physically, mentally he was still going a hundred miles an hour. Kaioshin could feel it in the boy’s ki. He knew something troubled the boy. What he did not know was how he could help. Being unable to help seemed to be a reoccurring theme these couple of hours. Everybody else had been during theirs to help against Buu, and the had done a pretty could job. Compared to them, expecially the saiyans, Kaioshin felt useless and powerless. He hated that feeling of helplessness. It remined him too much of that time, many years ago when Buu was first brought to life and had killed all of the other Kais right in front of him, and Kaioshin hadn’t been able to stop him. He had felt so lost, helpless, and most of all; useless.  He could recognize some of those feelings echoing in Gohan’s ki, and it pained Kaioshin. Gohan had no reason to feel like that. He was so impressive, so pure and selfless and oh so strong.

Ever since the beginning of the tournament. Gohan had continued to surprise the Supreme Kai in every possible way. If he was completely honest with himself, Kaioshin had grown quite fond of the boy, in the short time he had known him. Kaioshin suspected that Kibito had noticed this as well, and that was the reason for his dislike for the boy and for his harsh tone towards him. Now that he thought about it, Kibito’s behavior and Kaioshin’s own expectations of Gohan using the Z-sword might be the reason for Gohan’s inner turmoil.

Kaioshin swallowed a lump in his throat and lowered his gaze, so instead of looking at Gohan, he looked at his own lap, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He felt bad for putting Gohan under so much pressure, causing the boy to be troubled with so many unwanted and unpleasant emotions.

“Gohan?” The Kai bid his lower lip nervously and kept his eyes glued to his lap.

“Hmm?” Gohan opened an eye, only to find the Kai squirming next to him, “Kaioshin, are you alright,” Gohan asked and with slow movements, like the tiredness had finally gotten hold on him, he sat up in a cross-legged position to get a better look at the deity.

“Yes,”  Kaoishin answered without looking at the boy, he could feel worry being mixed into the many emotions in Gohan’s Ki, and it only served to remind the Kai just how selfless and pure the boy. He took a deep breath and slowly leaned towards the boy, determined to who Gohan, not only with words, just how much Kaioshin appreciated his help.

 

Gohan’s eyes shot open in surprise when he felt Kaioshin’s arms wrap around his neck in a tender embrace. Normally, Gohan would immediately return a gesture like that, but because it came from a deity it had thrown him completely off guard. He didn’t react, he just sat there with his hands by his sides. Now that the amount adrenalin from all his training had finally lowered, he had no defense against the unpleasant feelings piling up inside of him. Gohan clenched his fists in an attempt to get a hold on himself. All off his friends depended on him, therefor he couldn’t all fear and doubt to get a hold on himself.

Despite Gohan’s lack of response, Kaioshin didn’t let go of him. The kai could feel the emotion and doubt raging war inside Gohan, and the Kai wouldn’t leave him alone with them. Therefor he continued to hold Gohan, embracing both him and his confusing thoughts.

Gohan could fell how one of Kaioshin’s hand snuck into his hair and how the fragile fingers tangled themselves in his black locks. With a sigh, Gohan closed his eyes. His whole body was tense as he raised his arms and finally returned the hug. He buried his face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck and inhaled his scent as he allowed those forbidden emotions to enter his mind, instead of using all off his reaming energy on repression them.

The Supreme Kai smiled and closed his eyes, when he felt Gohan’s arms around his tiny waist.  He could fell how the young Saiyan’s ki more diffuse and disturbed. The impact of Gohan’s inner struggle projected itself onto Kaioshin trough the boy’s ki, making Gohan’s struggle crystal clear.

“It’s okay, Gohan,” the small kai ensured the boy, gently stroking his hair, “it is just you and me no. You can let go. You do not have to be strong all the time in front of my,” Kaioshin whispered, his lips moving against Gohan’s neck, while he continued to caress the boys scalp with gentle touches. He didn’t say anything when Gohan started to tremble against him, he just tightened his grip and stayed there with him as Gohan worked through all off his confusing feelings with the help of the Kai.

Gohan felt like a bubble had been burst and all thoses bottled up emotions came pouring out. He could feel himself losing control, he could no longer hide by a façade of carefreeness and confidence. He hugged the Kai closer as fear washed over him. He was afraid the Supreme Kai would think differently of him now that he had seen Gohan like this, and felt the fear and doubt inside him. Gohan feared the Kai would think he was a coward and regret taking him to the sacred world of the Kais. He feared the Kai would let go of him and set him away. But the deity didn’t let go. He continued to embrace both Gohan and his emotions. Slowly the fear started to die down, and Gohan already felt a bit better. His body started to relaxed and he no longer clung to the Kai like his life depended on it.

“That is it Gohan. Let go. Empty you mind. You are not alone in this,” Kaioshin mumbled tenderhearted. Slowly they worked through every emotion that had grown too overwhelming for Gohan to handle on his own. Gohan projected them through his ki to share them with Kaioshin who met them all with Unconditional kindness and accept. 

When Kaioshin felt Gohan’s ki return to normal he moved slowly and without breaking the embrace he rested his forehead against Gohan’s. The boy’s breath ghosted against the Kai’s parted lavender lips. It felt amazing and it encouraged Kaioshin to open his eyes. He smiled brightly when his eyes met Gohan’s.

“Do not worry Gohan. I have full confidence in you.” The Kai’s smiled widened when Gohan gave a small nod and a hint of a smile. The sight warmed the Kai’s heart. The boy was truly beautiful. Kaioshin had meant to say something else, but no words came out, and they were left in silence. The only think that could heard where their steady, calm breathing. Once again Kaioshin became aware of Gohan’s warm breath against his lips. Without meaning to, Kaioshin’s eyes drop from Gohan’s eyes and down to his lips. They looked so soft and for a brief moment Kaioshin woundered what they would feel like against his own. Unconsciously Kaioshin wet his lips and with great effort he forced his gaze back up to Gohan’s eyes. He could get lost in those gentle dark orbs, if only he had the time. But that was part of their main problem; they didn’t have time to spare. Not with Majin Buu on the loose, threatening to destroy the whole universe.

As the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin could not allow himself to be distracted, not at a time like this. No matter how tempting Gohan’s lips looked and how inviting his eyes were. That was he had to stop himself now, before he got in to deep.

“Now, allow me to get you something to eat. You must be starving,” Kaioshin excused himself as he released his arms from around Gohan’s neck, but just as he started to climb off the bed, Gohan pulled him back into the embrace.

“G-Gohan?” Kaioshin stuttered in confusion as he felt the boy’s calloused hands burry themselves in his mohawk. The action had taken him completely by surprise. He gazed at Gohan out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t see the boy’s face, since it was buried in Kaishin’s neck. Something had changed but Kaioshin couldn’t put his finger on exactly what or who. But something defiantly had. He was sure Gohan had felt it to.

 “Please stay,” Gohan whispered into the Kai’s pointy ear, moving his lips close to the sensitive skin without really touching. For a short moment, he debated whatever he should close the distance or not. In the end, he decided against it, since he didn’t want to push Kaioshin. Still Gohan couldn’t help but smile when the small Kai shivered in his arms. He didn’t really know why. Maybe it was due to the powerful feeling of having a divine being tremble in his arms, because of something he did. Despite who pleasant it felt, Gohan wondered if he might had gone too far or misread Kaioshin completely. But every trace of doubt where swept away when Kaioshin’s hands returned to his hair. He took the small gesture as an encouragement to continue and he gently touched Kaioshin’s cheek, moving his head to face him.  Due to their close proximity, Gohan could feel Kaioshin’s breathing. It had quickened in pace and his small chest where heaving against Gohan’s board frame. Despite having the Kai facing him, Gohan noticed he still didn’t have Kaioshin’s full attentions. His expressive eyes kept switching back and forth between Gohan’s eyes and his mouth. Apparently Gohan wasn’t the only one who felt an attraction towards the other. Nevertheless, knowing the Supreme Kai, Gohan knew he had to be the one who made the first move, since Kaiohsin was too focused on everyone else’s’ wellbeing and therefore pushing his own wants and needs to the side.

When Gohan closed his eyes, and leaned towards him, forgot how to breath. He watched with wide eyes as Gohan closed the distance between them. When the young saiyan’s lips touched Kaioshin’s brain went into overdrive due to a thousand different thoughts and what-if scenarios before it shut down completely, and all he was left with was his instinct. Gohan pulled away and looked at the supreme Kai, who met his gaze. The small Kai blinked a few times in an attempt to pull himself together and form a coherent sentence, but with no luck.

“I-I’m sorry,” Gohan muttered and broke the eye contact, no longer being able to look Kaioshin in the eye, “I’ll better leave.”

This time it was Kaioshin who grabbed the other’s hand. He didn’t have time to think about, he just reached for the young warrior.  Now that he had gotten hold on Gohan, he didn’t know what to do next, what to say or even how to react. All he knew was he didn’t want Gohan to leave. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but once again no words came out. Kaioshin could feel how his silence didn’t ease Gohan’s nerves at all, in fact it only increased them. Kaioshin could feel it all in the ki emitting from the boy.  It was then it hit Kaioshin, that sometimes actions speak louder than words.

The small man gripped the front of Gohan’s shirt and pulled himself towards the boy, pressing his lips against Gohan, communicating all that which he couldn’t put in to words. “You have absolutely no reason to be sorry, Gohan,” he whispered against Gohan’s lips, still clenching the shirt in his tiny fists. He was well aware of the fact that his behavior wasn’t very Supreme-kai-like, but to be fair, what did Kaioshin really know of being a supreme Kai? He never had the luxury of being an apprentice and having someone to show him the ropes. He had no one to turn to when he was in doubt. Therefore, in the end Kaioshin had to trust in his own instinct. That was why he leaned forward and kissed Gohan one more time. It felt so right.

With his confidence rekindled Gohan dared to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran along Kaioshin’s lower lip, begging for entrance, which the Kai happily granted. Gohan’s lagre hand roamed across the Kai’s petite body, caressing him through the many layers of formal clothing. Gohan’s pulse skipped beats with each brush of swollen lip, each twist of Kaioshin’s divine tongue. Gohan wanted, and yet he still couldn’t believe this was happening, that he was actually doing with to the Supreme Kai. Gently he bid down on Kaioshin’s lower lip, earning him a shaky moan from the deity. The sound send a shiver down Gohan’s spine, and blood rushed began to leave his head and travel south. He hummed against those lavender lips and buried in the Kai’s soft, white mohawk, tugging at it lightly, thereby making Kaioshin tilt his head backwards and expose his elegant neck.  Gohan wasted no time, pressing his lips to the newly presented skin, exploring it all with his tongue and covered it in tender kisses and playful bites, making the Kai gasp again. Gohan untangled one of his hands from the white hair and use it to unbutton the darkblue overcoat and push it to the side revealing even more of the deity’s neck and collarbone.

“Gohan,” Kaioshin yelled in surprise. His body wasn’t used to this kind of stimulation, therefore lick and bite sent a fire through his whole body. It was all so overwhelming. His was afraid he would lose himself completely, if let this go on for too long.

“Gohan,” Kaioshin repeated, this time in a frim voice, when he felt Gohan tug at the knot on the orange cloth around Kaioshin’s waist.  As much as he wanted Gohan to undo the cloth, as the Supreme Kai he still had their current situation to consider.

Taken back by the sudden decisiveness in the Kai’s voice, Gohan stopped his trail of kisses and looked at the divine being. He crooked his head slightly to the side, in an unspoken question, with confusion clearly written on his face. In Kaioshin’s opinion the boy looked absolutely wonderful like that, making the temptation that much harder to resist.

“As much as I enjoy this,” Kaioshin managed to say, and a blush broke out on his face, since admitting it aloud was so much different than enjoying the pleasure in silence, “I fear we do not have the time, Gohan. Not while Buu is still on the move, “ he added an shook his head to underline his point. The movement mussed Kaioshin's mohawk just slightly, adding to his appearance of want, as his full lips were already sensitive and plumped by their kissing.

 With a smile Gohan sighed and shook his head slightly.  Kaioshin’s arousal was clear to Gohan, despite that Kaioshin’s mind was still on everybody else’s wellbeing. Regardless of the hormones racing though Gohan’s veins he let go of the knot, instead he rested his hand on the Kai’s small waist, massaging the skin with his thumbs through the cloth.  Both he and Kaioshin looked down at one of Gohan’s hands as the young Saiyan continued to gently caress the deity. When Kaioshin didn’t protest Gohan moved both of his hands from the Kai’s waist to the small of the back and the over his firm butt, making Kaioshin gasp and the bid his lower lip.

“Why not think of this as a well-deserved break?” Gohan whispered and started kneading Kaioshin’s rear end, “And come to think of it, wasn’t it you who insisted I took a break in the first place?” he added with a hint of mischief in his tone. He could fell Kaioshin look at him, and when he caught the Kai’s expressive eyes, Gohan smiled warmly, making it obvious that even though he really, really wanted the Kai, he would never do anything Kaioshin wouldn’t agree to.

Kaioshin couldn’t help but smile back at Gohan after which he lowered his gaze thoughtfully. Maybe the boy was right. Maybe a break would do them both good. And what was so wrong with them spending their break together like this?  Kaioshin didn’t  have time to pounder over it for very long, before Gohan grabbed his butt again, this time Gohan slowly pressed the cheeks together, while he moved his hands in small teasing circles.

With a satisfying sigh, Kaioshin closed his eyes and pressed himself ack against Gohan’s hands, fully enjoying the new, exciting feeling, “I guess I can not argue with that.”

“Then don’t,” Gohan hummed and leaned in to capture the Kai’s parted lavender lips with his own. Their tongues danced together with so much soulful passion that Gohan almost was thankful for Buu’s existence. After all, if it hadn’t been for him, Gohan would never have met the Supreme Kai. With both of his hands of Kaioshin’s butt, Gohan was able to guide the Kai into his lap, without breaking the kiss. With Kaioshin so close to him, their difference in since became much more apparent. Gohan found it arousing to hold a body so deceptively delicate against his wide chest, making it difficult for him to keep his hormones under control. His hips bucked  on their own record, causing Gohan’s groin to grind against Kaioshin.

The movement made it clear to Kaioshin that he clearly wasn’t the only one, who was excited about this new development.  With a shy motion, Kaioshin pushed himself back against Gohan’s erection. Not only did it fell fantastic to have Gohan’s hard member pressed against his rear like this, it was also nice to know that it was him, and him alone who was the cause for Gohan’s excitement.  Kaioshin broke the kiss and looked at Gohan’s through half closed eyes. A blush spread across his cheeks and he bit his lower lip nervously as he slowly undid the orange cloth and removed it.  With the cloth now gone, Kaioshin was able to slid the darkblue overcoat off his narrow shoulders. His gaze was cast downwards while he did this. He had never been this forward before, and the experience was both exiting and terrifying at the same time. And to be perfectly honest, Kaioshin also feared he might make a fool out of himself in front of the young warrior.

Kaioshin blinked and looked at the saiyan, when Gohan placed his hands on top of Kaioshin’s own. Gohan’s lips were kiss swollen and his pupils blow wide, but despite the obvious need in them, Gohan’s eyes remained calm and gentle.

Having senses Kaioshin’s slight discomfort, Gohan leaned forward and rested his forehead against the Supreme Kai’s. He closed his eyes slowly and focused all of his attention on his own emotions and wants, letting it all slip through to his ki, thereby exposing it all to Kaioshin, showing him just how much he wanted this, wanted Kaioshin. Gohan could immediately feel when Kaioshin reached out with his own ki, connecting it to Gohan’s. It felt so intimate.  All the appreciation and admiration Gohan felt towards the Supreme Kai shined though in his ki. But there were also undertones of something else, something more raw and feral. Concentrating hard on the energy flooding between them, Gohan guided his and Kaioshin’s shared attention towards those feelings, reveling his desire for the kai.

“Can I?” he then asked as he tentatively reached for the hem of Kaioshin’s light blue shirt.

“Yes, please,” the Supreme Kai gasped, as if he was out of breath. Having sensed Gohan’s desire and intentions so clearly, had left the small eager and with renewed confidence. He helped Gohan removed the garment, and even Gohan carelessly through it on the ground, Kaioshin could not bring himself to care, since all his attention was focused on the beautiful young saiyan in front of him. When the shirt was gone, Gohan immediately attacked Kaioshin’s petite chest with his mouth, kissing and nibbling at every inch of exposed skin.

Kaioshin moaned loudly and arched his back when Gohan’s talented tongue brushed across a sensitive nipple. Never before had he been touched like this. He didn’t even know his chest could be the cause of such intense pleasure. It made the Supreme Kai wonder what else Gohan could teach him about sensations like this. Kaioshin buried both of his hands in Gohan’s short hair and threw his head back, moaning again when Gohan circled the purple nipple with his tongue and the took it between his teeth.

“Ah! Not so rough, Gohan,” Kaioshin panted when he felt the teeth scrape the overstimulated skin.

“Sorry,” Gohan mumbled and licked the tender spot in apology while gently tweaking the other nipple between his fingers. It sent an intense shiver trough Kaioshin’s whole body and he buried both of his hands in Gohan’s hair and clung to him like his life depended on it. Since all this was so very new to him, Kaioshin allowed Gohan to take the lead. He happily obliged when Gohan lowered him onto the bed.

Now sitting between kaioshin’s parted legs, Gohan had the perfect view of the Kai in front of him. He looked so beautiful with his thin kiss swollen lips slightly parted and his big eyes focused on nothing else but Gohan. He looked so divine and perfect, and for a moment feared he might actually go to hell for defiling something as pure as the Supreme Kai. Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat when Kaioshin licked his lips, his pink tounge teasing Gohan with the innocent gesture. It surprised Gohan just how much he liked seeing Kaioshin like this and how turned on he was. He wanted to share this revelation with Kaioshin, and he knew just how to do it. He pressed his hard erection against Kaioshin’s groin. It made them both gasp in pleasure. Gohan loved the sound Kaioshin’s wrecked voice and what it did to him. He kissed the Supreme Kai again. This time harder and faster. There was nothing innocent about the kiss. It was hot and heavy; a perfect contract to Kaioshins’s usual demeanor.

Kaioshin kissed back eagerly and dug his fingers into Gohan’s hard muscles through his cloth. He loved the warriors body and how it felt on top of him. He moaned into Gohan’s mouth when he felt the boy tug of his white mohawk. The subtle pain was an interesting contrast to the burning pleasure. The Supreme Kai planted both of his feet firmly on the bed and used the to press his pelvis up against Gohan’s crotch. The contact felt incredible and sent shivers through Kaioshin’s entire body. He needed more. With skilled fingers, he undid the cloth around Gohan’s waist, without breaking the kiss to look down at the task at hand. It would have been an impossible task, if Kaioshin hadn’t been so familiar with the formal kai clothing Gohan wore.

Gohan quickly picked up on Kaioshin’s intention and helped the deity remove the rest of his clothing, leaving him completely naked before the Supreme Kai. Gohan could feel the Kaioshins hungry eyes on him, and it made the warrior blush slightly. The color on his cheek only became more crimson when Gohan saw the kai liking his lips again, only this time it was a bit slower, his tongue lingering too long on the lavender lips. This time, Gohan was sure that the lick wasn’t innocent. It had definitely been intentional. Knowing that made Gohan lick his own lips and his eyes roamed across the lithe body before him, taking pleasure in knowing what great powers dwelled just beneath the surface.

“you are truly beautiful, “complimented the deity as he got on all fours in front of Gohan.

Gohan could feel Kaioshin’s hot breath ghost along the skin on his stomach, making his hair stand on end in excitement. When he looked down he could see Kaioshins white mop of hair, and instantly Gohan buried both of his hands in it, to keep himself grounded as Kaioshin started mouthing Gohan’s lower stomach, kissing and sucking at the skin. His grip tightened when Gohan felt Kaioshin’s tongue on his inner thigh. The kai hummed in appreciation and continued the deliberate torture. His delicate mouth where everywhere, except where Gohan needed it the most.

“K-Kaioshin,” he moaned in an attempt to get the other’s attention. If something didn’t happen soon, Gohan was afraid he was going to exploded. But not in a good way.

With his mouth lingering just above Gohan’s sensitive skin, Kaiosin looked up at the warrior through his long thick lashes. He had never seen the saiyan like this before, so exposed and so woundable. It gave Kaioshin a sense of power and control. Despite the atypical situation, Kaishion actually felt like a Supreme Kai. For the first time since Buu first attacked he Sacred World of the Kais, Kaioshin felt like everything were going to be all right. The young saiyan looked so needy, so desperate for something to happen. The look urged Kaioshin to continue. Without breaking eye contact Kaioshin opened his mouth, exposing his pink tongue, and slowly lowered his head. He licked the tip of Gohan’s member and teased the sensitive skin. He fought hard to hold back a grin when he felt Gohan jerk in response.

“Kaioshin. P-please,” Gohan begged again, reminding Kaioshin that despite his incredible strength and responsibility, Gohan was still only a teen.

“Patience, Gohan,” Kaioshin whispered, well aware that his hot breath teased Gohan’ sensitive skin, which were wet from saliva and a bit of precum. Kaioshin stuck out his tongue and licked it form Gohan’s member. It tasted salty, but the Supreme Kai didn’t mind. He actually enjoyed the taste. Above him, Gohan whined again, and this time Kaioshin answered his plea. Tentatively, Kaioshin closed his lips around the head and sucked. He had never done this to anyone or had it done to him, so everything was new and undiscovered territory for him. Slowly he began to move his head up and down along the member while sucking the best he could. Kaioshin used his hand to work at the base of Gohan’s member, which Kaioshin couldn’t reach with his mouth. Slowly Kaioshin reached his hand lower, gently caressing Gohan’s balls when his fingers past them. He stopped just before his fingertips reached Gohan’s tight hole and pressed down on the perineum’s tender skin and the running his middle finger along it, all the way form Gohan’s hole to his sack.

He must have done something right judging by Gohan’s loud moan, and the way the boy’s hands grasp at Kaioshin’s mohawk. Kaioshin smiles to himself and repeats the action, only this time it is accompanied by Kaioshin’s wicked tongue circling the head of the member. Gohan moans again and the sound went straight to Kaishin’s own neglected member, which still was trapped behind a layer of smooth fabric. But Kaioshin had something more important than his own pleasure on his mind, like for example; how could he get Gohan to make more of the wonderful sounds. He found his answer when he took even more of Gohan’s shaft into his mouth. He could fell the tip poke at his throat. Gohan must have felt it to, judging by the way his body shivered. Kaioshin drew back, licking from the base to the tip as he did. As soon as only the tip was resting on his kiss swollen lips, he took most of the member into his moth again. It hurt his throat, but the pleasure form hearing Gohan’s gasps and groans outweighed the pain. He did it again, only this faster. Without meaning to, Kaioshin moaned around Gohan’s shaft.

The young saiyan could feel the vibrations from Kaioshin’s moan, which left him panting and ready to explode. He licked his lips and look down at the small entity in his lap. Kaioshin had his eyes closed now, which Gohan was thankful for. He would probably had come right the and there if Kaioshin had opened his eyes and looked at him with those beautiful orbs, while his sweet lavender lips stretched around him like that, almost too tight to fit. Through eyes clouded by need and arousal, Gohan watched as Kaioshin moved his sucking mouth up and down the glistening length of Gohan's member, making the saiyan groan and thrust his hard shaft deeper into the deity’s divine mouth. A discrete movement caught Gohan’s attention and with great difficulty he tore his gaze away from Kaioshin’s mouth and down to his crotch. Gohan licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry.  While still eagerly sucking and licking Gohan’s member, Kaioshin palmed himself through his pants. The sight made his member throb.

Gohans hands shook when he patted Kaioshin on his bare shoulder. Kaioshin stopped moving his head, but his lips were still stretched around Gohan’s member. He opened his eyes and looked at Gohan. The sight was just as arousing as Gohan had predicted, and he quickly moved back a little, removing his shaft from Kaioshin’s warm mouth before he ended up embarrassing himself, by coming to soon.

 “Here, let me,” Gohan whispered with a hoarse and gently removed Kaioshin’s hand from his crotch, “lay down.”

Without a hesitation for even for a second, Kaioshin obeyed and laid down on the bed. He lifted his head to look at Gohan, when he felt the boy move. He lifted his feet one at a time, when Gohan moved to take his red boots off.

“Can I take these off too,” Gohan asked patiently, but Kaioshin could see right through him. He saw the hunger and the need in the young warrior’s eyes.

“Yes,” Kaioshin’s reply came off in a mix of a moan and a whine, due to the lack of contact and friction. It appeared he was just as needy as Gohan. Therefor he gladly lifted his hips to help Gohan remove the last of his clothing, leaving them both completely undressed. A hand slipped down Kaioshin’s front, arcos his stomach and down to his neglected member, causing the kai to squirm beneath the half-saiyan. The sensation was so new and overwhelming. It felt like all of his nerve-endings had gathered at that particular spot and decided to fire at the same time.

“What’s wrong,” Gohan asked, and Kaioshin didn’t have to open his eyes to see the worry in them. He could hear it in his voice.

“Nothing. This is just all so new to me,” Kaishin said in all honesty and opened his eyes to look at Gohan. And just as he had guessed the boy looked worried, “And I must admit, it is a bit overwhelming. So please be gentle and go slow Gohan,” he instructed and creased Gohan’s cheek with his hand.

Gohan nodded and smiled reassuringly. The smile must have been all the answer Kaioshin needed, since he laid back down and slowly parted his legs, thereby giving Gohan more room to work. Gohan slowly closed his hand around Kaioshin’s member and pumped it in a steady rhythm. He watched as Kaioshin opened his mouth and arched his back into the bed. It took all of Gohan’s willpower to keep the pace slow.

All of Kaioshin’ body were shivering because of what Gohan was doing to him. He didn’t know how to respond or where to put his hands. He felt so inexperienced but that didn’t scare him. Not when knew, that he was in Gohan’s hands.

“Gohan!?” Kaioshin exclaimed in shock when Gohan’s calloused hands were replaced with something soft and wet. He tried to sit up, but a strong arm across his torso kept him down. His whole body tensed as the new sensation washed over him. But he soon started to relax as the initial shock turned into pleasure.  He griped the sheets tight in his small fists, when Gohan moved lower licking, the skin behind Kaioshin’s scrotum. Now Kaioshin understood why Gohan acted so profoundly when Kaioshin had brushed the sensitive skin with his fingertips. Even the slightest touch from Gohan’s tongue send shivers through Kaioshin’s whole body. But Gohan’s tongue did not stop there. It continued lower.

“Gohan!? What are you… I,” Kaioshin gasped as Gohan’s tongue touched one of the most private parts of his body. He hadn’t been expecting Gohan to interested in that part of him. But the again, this was all new to him, so he didn’t really know what to expect. He let of a breath he didn’t realized he had been holding with Gohan lifted head and looked at him with his pupils blow wide, almost covering the iris entirely.

“Shh, do you trust me Kaioshin?” Gohan asked in a low voice and looked Kaioshin directly in the eye.

“With my life” Kaioshin answered immediately. It was the incarnated truth. He had trusted him ever since he saw him go beyond super saiyan at the World Tournament. He had specifically chosen Gohan to be a part of this universe’ last line of defense against Majin Buu. So of cause he trusted him.

“Then trust me on this,” Gohan said in a gentle voice before once more disappearing between Kaioshin’s spread legs. Gently Gohan kissed Kaioshin’s hole, and when the deity didn’t protest he stuck his tongue out licked across it, teasing the tight ring of muscle. He circled the hole gently occasionally applying a bit of pressure in an attempt to loosen Kaioshin up a bit. Gohan felt Kaioshin grip both of his shoulders when he dipped his tongue past the ring and into Kaioshin. He stilled for a moment to give the Supreme Kai the opportunity to call everything off, but the small Kai remained silent, except for the small moans and gasps. When Gohan was sure Kaioshin could take it, he gently shoved a finger in alongside his tongue, pushing and twisting inside Kaioshin, who arched back into it.

“That’s it,” Gohan panted against Kaioshin’s thigh. His voice was thick with arousal and pure need. Slowly he inserted a second finger, letting the kai get used to the sensation. If Kaioshin felt any pain, he didn’t show it. Gohan crooked the fingers inside Kaioshin and moved them around in small circles. He knew what he had found what he was looking for Kaioshin gasped loudly and clung to Gohan. He made a mental note to remember that spot’s location later.

“Ah!,” gasped Kaioshin and his grip on Gohan’s shoulder tightened. His whole body was on fire. He would never had imagined that his anus could be the cause of so much pleasure. It was almost enough to drive him mad.

“Please do that again,” he begged and tried to grind down on the fingers inside him. He needed more. He needed Gohan. When said boy removed both of his fingers, Kaioshin looked at him in confusion. Why would he stop, when he had the Supreme Kai begging for more? He soon got his answer when Gohan shifted again, this time sitting on knees between Kaioshin’s parted legs. The kai’s eyes followed Gohan’s tongue, as the he licked his lips.

“would it be all right if I?” Gohan’s voice trialed of, and instead of finishing his request verbally, he looked down at his own hard member and then at Kaioshin’s parted legs. Despite, Kaioshin begin new to this, he quickly caught on to Gohan’s intension. He couldn’t help but smile at Gohan. So pure and good. This only served to confirm Kaioshin’s decision in choosing Gohan as the one to wield the Z-sword.

“Go ahead,” the small Kai encouraged and opened his legs further.

 “It might hurt a bit at first,” Gohan warned as he lined up his hard member with Kaioshin’s entrance. He really wanted to have sex with lavender skinned deity, but he didn’t want to hurt him in the process. Therefore, he thought a fair warning might be in order, just to make sure Kaioshin knew what he had said yes to.

Kaioshin could not stop himself from raising an eyebrow at the boy. Soon they would have to face one of the strongest beings in the universe, and Gohan was afraid this would hurt him, “I have tried worse,” he said in a calm voice and looked at Gohan’s member, “I’m sure I will survive”

“That’s… That’s not what I meant,” Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his sweat-damp hair, “it’s just…” he tried again, but he still had trouble forming his thoughts into words.

Kaioshin sensed this. With a wave of his hand he motioned for the boy to get closer. When Gohan was within reach, Kaioshin gently placed his hand behind Gohan’s neck and drew him in, touching Gohan’s forehead with his own. He closed his eyes and concentered on the boy’s ki and what emotions it carried. He could feel the hunger and the arousal, but there were also kindness and solicitude.

“I want it to be good for both of us,” Gohan finally said after having experienced his emotions more objectively with Kaioshin. The supreme Kai could feel the heat from every word ghost along his lips, like a tender kiss.

“I am certain it will be,” Kaioshin mumbled against Gohan’s lips, “so please, Gohan. Go ahead,” he urged the young half-saiyan along, reinforcing his words by gripping both of his legs by the back of his knees and spreading them, displaying himself to Gohan.

Gohan licked his lips and the sight before him, and moved closer to the deity. Carefully he lined up the tip of his member with Kaioshin’s hole, and slowly started to push in. He took hold of Kaioshin’s thigh his other hand, to hold the small kai still, as he pushed through the ring of muscles. When the head slipped in, Gohan stopped to let the Kai get used to the feeling. But the Supreme Kai had other plans. He dug both his heels into Gohan’s back and forced him to go deeper.

“I am not made of glass, Gohan,” Kaioshin remined him in a ragged voice, which evolved into a deep moan, when he felt slide all the way inside. The stretch and the slight burn was unfamiliar to him. It was a bit uncomfortable but seeing Gohan pant above him, far outweighed any discomfort he felt. He looked down at where he and Gohan were connected and the back at the young warrior’s face. His eyes were pressed close in concentration, his mouth set in a firm line, and his damp hair was framing his beautiful face. Kaioshin continued to watch him, waiting for Gohan to continue. When nothing happened, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Using his feet around Gohan as leverage, Kaioshin lifted his lower body form the bed and started back and forth over Gohan’s member, finally creating some friction. He started out slowly at first, but got more and more bold as the discomfort turned into pleasure.

“Don’t… Don’t do that, I need a minute,” Gohan groaned and tightened his grip on Kaioshin’s thigh in an attempt to stop him from moving. Not that he didn’t enjoy Kaioshin pleasuring himself on Gohan’s shaft, the problem was he enjoyed it too much. Kaioshin was so tight and the sight of the lavender skin stretched around his member was almost enough to send Gohan over the edge. Adding friction to that mix would surely finish Gohan off, too fast.

“It’s all right Gohan. You can let go,” Kaioshin endorsed between gasps, as he continued to roll his hips against Gohan, in a way that drove them both mad. When Gohan slowly opened his eyes, Kaioshin caught his gaze and nodded. The supreme Kai broke the eye contact in favor of throwing his head back with a moan, when Gohan started to move. Kaioshin hummed in appreciation and arched his back. His lips spilled sweet nonsense of appreciation, as Gohan started to let go and use some of the strength he had been holding back.

Gohan griped Kaioshin’s hips with both of his hands as he pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back in, in one hard thrust. When the Supreme Kai didn’t complain. He did it again. And again and again, setting a hard and fast rhythm. Remembering when he had Kaioshin at the mercy of his clever fingers, Gohan changed the angle, searching for that special spot, which had made Kaioshin see stars earlier. He knew he had found what he had been looking for when Kaioshin yelped and clenched around him. Gohan smiled to himself and made sure to hit that spot with every other thrust. Gohan groaned under his breath, as he felt his release drew closer. He could tell by the way Kaioshin trembled at his touch, that he was close to his limit too. Without much effort, he picked up Kaioshin, making the Supreme Kai straddle his lap. He continued to thrust up into Kaioshin and used his hands of Kaioshin’s hips to push the Kai downwards to meet his thrust.

Kaioshin threw both of arms around Gohan and kissed him eagerly, as the warrior continued to move inside him, “please,” he begged against Gohan’s lips. He wasn’t really sure what he was begging for. Gohan on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what Kaioshin needed. He wrapped on hand around Kaioshin’s member and moved it in the same rhythm as his thrust.

Gohan’s whole body trembled and he could feel balls tighten as he got closer and closer to his release. In his arms Kaioshin moaned and jerked at the sudden overstimulation. A few pumps from Gohan’s hand and Supreme Kai came between them, digging his fingers into Gohan’s naked back, unintendedly drawing a bit of blood. Gohan could feel Kaioshin’s tight muscles clench around his member, which sent him over the edge too and he came deep within Kaioshin.

Both stayed where they were. Breathing in each other’s air and scent. It was Kaioshin who first moved. He slowly stood up on shaking legs and whimpered as Gohan’s now soft member slid out of him.

“We better get dressed before Kibito gets back,” he said with a tired smile and began to pick up his scattered clothe.

Gohan watched as Kaioshin got dressed and a big smile broke out on his face. All the tension from the extreme pressure were gone from his features. He felt renewed energy roar through his veins.  He felt ready to pick up the Z-sword again. And this time he was going to give it everything he got!


End file.
